thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TV in Flames
TV in Flames is the 13th episode of Season 31, and is the season finale. It serves as the series finale overall, with the series coming to an end after 31 years on air and 31 seasons running. The episode is a homage to the opening, the first episode ("Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire"), and "Who Shot Mr. Burns?". It also solves the mystery of who shot Homer Simpson, having been shot in "Who Shot Homer Simpson?", the 10th episode of the season. Plot The episode starts with Lisa believing that her mother Marge had shot Homer, as they have been arguing continuously over the course of several weeks. Homer comes into her room and tells her there is no point in guessing who shot him any more as Christmas is around the corner and they should all forget about it. Marge talks with Homer how they don't have much money to buy Christmas presents, so Homer suggests he should work as a mall Santa (homage to the first episode). Marge says he shouldn't as he's been recovering for the past few weeks after having been shot, but Homer dismisses it and applies for a job as a mall Santa. Homer, while working, begins to have flashbacks about the night he was shot after he had lost his memory. After having worked at the mall, he gets into his car and drives home, but dazes out and drives chaotically through the streets (homage to the opening). Lisa is at school practicing and gets into a fight with another student, so she is sent out and exits while playing her trumpet (another homage to the opening). Homer arrives home and notices Marge isn't home, and sees her going into Ned's house. Homer begins drinking beer and he flashes back to the night he was shot. He had argued with Marge over buying a new TV and she stormed out. She was stopped by Ned outside whom told her to come in because he noticed she was upset. Homer snaps out of the memory and goes to watch TV, which then rises in flames due to it having been broken. He has another flashback where he went outside and told Marge to come home. That lead to an argument where he accused Ned of sleeping with her. Homer began trashing his house (because he was drunk) and found a gun under Ned's pillow. He asked Ned about it who then snatched it off of him and accidentally shot Homer. Homer walked out of the house and shouted for Marge before collapsing in front of his garage. Homer snaps out of the flashback again and walks to Ned's house. He confronts him over the shooting and Ned claims he kept it a secret hoping that Homer wouldn't remember, and he asked God several times to forgive him. Suddenly, the window in Homer's living room explodes with fire coming out of it. Marge runs to the house screaming seeing that the TV has caused a fire, then asks Homer about it who says, "Beer was more important". Homer walks into the living room while it is on fire and grabs a stick and puts a marshmallow on it. He begins roasting it and smiles to the camera, winking before it goes to closing credits, ending the series.